The present disclosure herein relates to a method of manufacturing a conductive film for passivating defects of a nanosheet and a film composed of a nanosheet, and an electronic device manufactured using the method.
In a two-dimensional material, electrons move only along the layer in one layer having ideal crystallinity, and it has very fast mobility. In relation to a layer of two-dimensional material, since layers are bonded to each other by van der Waals forces, the interlayer bonding force is weak and the layer is easily exfoliated. Also, due to this nature of the two-dimensional material, electronic devices having excellent electrical characteristics may be manufactured since the charges do not endure scattering due to interaction with the surrounding matters while the charges move along the layer. In the case of an electronic device using a two-dimensional semiconductor, an electronic device is manufactured through a method of transferring a nanosheet exfoliated from a single crystal by a tape and the like onto a substrate and forming an electrode on the nanosheet using an extremely fine patterning technique such as electron beam lithography, or an electronic device is manufactured using a large-area deposited film through a conventional electronic device manufacturing process. In the former case, since the qualities of single crystal nanosheets are excellent, it is a technology that may manufacture electronic devices with excellent characteristics but may not be applied to production. In the latter case, since the two-dimensional material film having excellent characteristics may not be formed by the large-area deposition method, an electronic device having a very low characteristic may be obtained.